


7 Days of Pumpkin Spice Ice Cream

by Rythen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PSIC Week, pumpkin spice ice cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythen/pseuds/Rythen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven prompts - seven drabbles. Out of order due to inspiration, and some will be late, but they'll be here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motel (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2's prompt - Motel

Smoke billowed out from the cigar planted between Roman's lips; it had been an excruciatingly long night and he knew he would be reuniting with Neo far later than he had promised. There was no doubt she would be alright, if not a bit disappointed, but he never liked breaking promises. Not to her, at least. His steps were slow, tired, but focused as he made his way to a small shop to buy something nice for her. He had, after all, managed to make a decent wad of cash with his completed job, and he always loved spoiling his companion - it was a win-win situation.

The motel they had taken residence in was run down, out of the way, and in a seedy area of town, but most importantly it was cheap, and no one bothered them. Inside the room, the lights appeared to have been turned off, a sure sign that the lone resident inside had at least attempted to get to sleep.

As quiet as he possibly could, he opened the door, carefully locking it behind him. He was certain he didn't make a sound.

That certainty faded when he turned to discover a blade pressing dangerously against his throat, the wielder staring up at him with distant white eyes.

This was new. Then again, ever since they had met, she had never fallen asleep without him in the same room. 

He kept still and waited until she realized what was going on, the knife falling from her hands and crashing onto the ground. With a blink her eyes changed - both pink - and her expression changed to one of horror. She wasn't given a chance to flinch as Roman fell to his knees and grabbed Neo in a tight embrace, and as tears began falling from her eyes he shifted their position so she sat in his lap, his back leaning against the door, bags long forgotten.

She had needed him tonight and he wasn't there.

He whispered apologies into her ear, gently rubbed her back, and waited for her to calm down. Nightmares were infrequent, but severe, and the most Roman could deduce is they were related to Neo's previous way of life - the one she never wanted to talk about - but they were easy enough to dispel, and it seemed she was more fearful of the fact that she had almost killed him in a panic.

Soon enough she had calmed herself down, glancing over towards the weapon laying on the floor, and then to the bags he had dropped, wordlessly asking what was in them. With a smile he reached into the bag and handed her a small box. She blinked as she took it, eyes changing back to their normal colors, and glanced between the box and Roman a few times.

"The job paid well, and you deserve something nice now and again, ice cream."

Nicknames usually brought a smile to her face, depending on which one he had decided to pick that day. Fortunately she had grown to enjoy that particular one. 

The box was opened to reveal a scarf - pink and brown - made of a soft yarn that certainly felt like it would keep her warm through the coming winter months. She thanked him with a hug before standing, placing the scarf on their shared dresser, and pulling him over to the bed with her. 

He wasn't given the opportunity to change before she had clung herself to him, quickly falling asleep.


	2. Dance (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance prompt for the PSIC Week hosted by pumpkinspiceicecream on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with the ending for this one, but I know absolutely nothing about dancing and endings are not my strong suit.  
> Still no angst. Somehow.

The pair was used to working separately - sometimes a job only needed one person, sometimes it was simply safer for them to split up - but they were never apart for more than a day, maybe two at worst. This time, however, they would be apart for months. Neo would be working alongside their employer and two others to infiltrate Haven Academy while Roman stayed behind in Vale to work with the White Fang and begin steal massive amounts of Dust. 

Roman's briefing with Cinder was short and he was the first to arrive back at their apartment, scroll opened to it's fullest and papers spread over the table, brows furrowed in deep concentration, working over plans and jotting down notes on a map.

Neo returned hours later to find Roman still staring down at his paperwork, paying no attention to his surroundings and not hearing the sounds of her removing her coat and shoes. With a sigh she walked up behind him, staring over his body for a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. Roman knew what she was doing; she was taking in his scent to remember late at night as she slept alone with three strangers.

A year ago he wouldn't believe that Neo could be affectionate - this was the same woman who grinned and giggled as she slit throats, after all - but now he couldn't imagine her any other way. It was a side of her only he got to see, the thought of which caused a genuine smile to cross his features. 

"Neo?"

Slowly she let go as he turned to face her, standing from his spot and placing one hand on his shoulder, the other picking up his scroll.

"I have a much better idea."

Neo tilted her head slightly as he poked a few spots on his screen, starting up a song they had listened to many times before, causing her to bounce on her heels. She knew what this was leading up to, and it was the perfect way to end their day.

With their hands in their usual positions Roman led their dance, as per usual, and Neo relaxed in his arms.

They kept on long past the music's end with movements that Neo would recall throughout her stay in Haven.


End file.
